The present invention relates to signs, and more particularly pertains to an improved sign which allows selective display of a plurality of different signs disposed within a common frame.
Signs are common in the workplace and in the public arena and serve many purposes. Signs provide information, instruction, guidance, warning, and notice of changes. Generally, where there is one sign, another is needed. People become accustomed to the location, size, color, and shapes of various signs. When there is a variance in the abovementioned factors, the message can become confusing, or even lost. Additionally, signs also provide the aforementioned benefits to the disabled. With this in mind, the Americans With Disabilities Act was enacted and became effective in July, 1993. Heretofore, most signs were typically designed only for sighted persons, and did not incorporate readily accessible braille messages for the blind.
Also, typical signs have not allowed users and manufacturers to readily install additional messages or to change existing messages. For example, a typical sign might display the message "ENTER" to designate a door or entry. However, additional messages such as "CAUTION WET FLOOR" or "ONLY WITH RESPIRATOR" or "USE OTHER DOOR" might also be needed, at least during certain time periods. Since the original sign did not include facilities for display of such additional messages, and since the user can not conveniently provide the needed signage, the needed secondary message is never given or not given in a timely manner in the event a sign or warning device must be retrieved from a remote storage location. In the absence of such additional messages, a person, particularly an injured or disabled person, might be subjected to a dangerous situation.
Clearly, the chance that such needed or desired additional messages will be displayed would be increased if a sign including a plurality of selectively and conveniently displayable messages were available. However, signs with a plurality of removable components are subject to damage from vandals, the curious, or children, such that the messages might be removed.
A wide number of standard signs are available on the market, many of which meet A.D.A. standards. Typical standard sign sizes are 8 inch by 8 inch square or 6 inch by 9 inch rectangular. A multi-message sign designed to accommodate such conventional standard signs would allow users and manufacturers to readily select a wide variety of different messages for display.